Through the Maze
by Strife's girl
Summary: What will happen when Kagome is taken into a mysterious cave? Or is it a cave at all? Read to find out what will happen to everyone when they are trapped in a maze that may just take their life's.
1. Where's Kagome?

"SIT" Kagome screamed. "And the day was turning out so well," Miroku sighed. "Kagome, what was that for?" Inuyasha asked. "SIT" Kagome screamed again. "How dare you Inuyasha! I'm going for a walk," Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

Italics = thinking

"Damn it, what is Kagome's problem?" Inuyasha asked. _Man, my face hurts. How can Kagome be so heartless sometimes? _"Kagome's problem is you," Sango pointed out. "It's not my fault Kagome overreacts to everything," Inuyasha stated. "Kagome had every right to overreact I mean after all you did insult her," Miroku said. "I just told her that her food sucks," Inuyasha said. "Yeah and of course there's nothing wrong with that," Miroku said as he rolled his eyes.

Kagome's P.O.V.

_I cant' believe the nerve of some people. I cook a special meal and he turns around and insults me. Inuyasha why can't you just be happy with what I cook for once? Sometimes I wonder why I ever fell in love with you. Yet I can't seem to help myself._ There was a rustle in a nearby bush. "Huh, what's that?" Kagome asked. _I sense a jewel shard._ The bushes rustled again. "Who's there?" Kagome wondered. The bushes parted revealing…

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

Inuyasha's ears perked up as he heard Kagome's screams for him. _Something's wrong._ Inuyasha jumped up and ran out the door. "Inuyasha!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all shouted after him. _Kagome hang on I'm coming!_ Inuyasha was running as fast as his feet would go. Inuyasha stopped at the entrance to a large cave. _Kagome's scent goes inside this cave. _Soon after Inuyasha got there everyone road up on Kirara's back. "Inuyasha we finally caught up," Sango stated. "Took you guys long enough," Inuyasha said clearly annoyed. "Kagome's scent goes right into this cave," Inuyasha said. "Well, let's go," Sango said. _I smell wolf._ Inuyasha let out a growl. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. "That mangy wolf is near," Inuyasha stated. Right after he said that Koga appeared. "Hey mutt, I heard Kagome scream so where is she?" Koga asked. "She's in there," Sango answered.

**End Chapter 1**


	2. The cave

Kagome's P.O.V.

_Ow my head, I think I blacked out. Ugh… someone must have knocked me unconscious. Oh no! I can't move or see. Damn! Whoever knocked me out must have tied me up and blindfolded me. Damn! Damn! Damn! How did I let this happen? Last thing I remember was this demon coming at me. No offense to the demon but he was one of the ugliest demons I've ever seen. I mean with the horns, seven eyes, and too many legs and arms to count its hard not to gag. Well, I've got to try to get free. _Kagome squirmed and fidgeted trying to loosen the ropes on her hands and feet. "Wench," an unfamiliar voice said. Kagome felt the demon's hand come down hard on her face. Kagome's scream was muffled by the blindfold covering her mouth. "Shut up or someone will hear," said the voice. _So this is how I'll get someone's attention. _Kagome continued to thrash and scream. "SHUT UP" the demon yelled. He slapped Kagome in the face once more then sprinkled sleeping powder all around Kagome._ Why am I feeling so tired? _Then Kagome blacked out.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

"Damn it mutt I can't believe you let Kagome get kidnapped!" Koga shouted. "Shut up you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha shouted back. "Both of you shut up!" Miroku cut in. "Shouldn't we be saving Kagome?" Miroku added. "I'll go," Inuyasha said. "No way mutt face I'm going you'll just slow me down," Koga stated. _Who does this guy think he is?_ "Whatever Koga right now I need to find Kagome," without another word Inuyasha darted into the cave. _I smell Kagome and her blood. _Inuyasha kept running in the dark damp cave until he stopped in a place that looked more like a room than a musty old cave. _What the hell is this? _The cave had split into five rocky corridors. _Damn Kagome's scent is disappearing. _With the last speck of scent Inuyasha could get he took the trail on the far left. _Looks like I'm on my own now. _


	3. The maze

Koga's P.O.V.

_Damn that stupid mutt. It's his fault Kagome is gone. I have to find Kagome before something even worse happens. _"Well, let's get moving," Koga said. "I can follow that mutt face by scent so let's go," Koga said as he turned and dashed onto the cave. "It's best if we follow," Sango sighed. She didn't hate Koga but she wasn't very fond of him either. "Kagome!" Koga shouted. "Can you hear me?" "Kagome!" Koga repeated. After following Inuyasha's scent Koga finally lost his superior sense of smell. _Huh? How come I can't smell that awful half-demon anymore? I can't pick up anyone's scent. This stupid cave took away my sense of smell. Damn it. Well, I guess there's no turning back now. _Koga kept running at full speed until he met up with Inuyasha. Inuyasha was standing in a room with three corridors to choose from. _Wait a minute that can't be mutt face. This person has black hair and no dog ears._ "So I see you finally caught up with me Koga," the mysterious black-haired Inuyasha turned around. "Is that you mutt?" Koga asked. "Shut up you scrawny wolf," Inuyasha shot back. _Yeah that's mutt face._ "So what happened to you?" Koga asked. "I don't know it's not the night of the new moon but I'm still human," Inuyasha stated. _So Inuyasha loses his demonic power every new moon yet tonight isn't a new moon. Maybe this has something to do with me losing my sense of smell. I bet it's this damn cave. _Suddenly the cave started to rumble and the ground started to move._ What the hell? _The three corridors Inuyasha was standing by shifted and then vanished. The three missing corridors were then replaced by six new ones. _This place isn't a cave it's a maze._ "Hey wolf what the hell just happened?" Inuyasha asked. "If this place is what I think it is then we've just been trapped in a deadly maze," Koga replied.


	4. Separated

Yay!! Chapter 4 hope u enjoy!!

Inuyasha's Chapter

"What the hell do you mean by maze?" Inuyasha asked. "I've only heard stories about them but what I know is that few people make it out alive,"

Koga answered. "You should ask your demon slayer friend I'm sure she'd know more," Koga said. "Who knows when they'll get here?" Inuyasha

commented as he rolled his chocolate-colored eyes. "We can't wait for them forever so let's keep moving," Koga said. "Who said anything about

waiting for them," Inuyasha said then giving Koga a devilish grin. _Or waiting for you._ _Because of this damn cave I bet jewel shard's power doesn't work _

_either._ "What are you smiling at mutt?" Koga asked. "Nothing, hey Koga look behind you!" Inuyasha shouted. "What!" Koga yelled as he spun

around. "Stupid," Inuyasha snickered as he ran off onto one of the corridors.

Koga's P.O.V.

There's nothing behind me mutt," Koga said turning back around. Koga caught a flash of red from Inuyasha's kimono before he disappeared into

the dark maze. _Stupid mutt I can just catch up._ Koga started running._ What the hell? Why am I so slow?_ "Damn you stupid mutt get back here!"

Koga shouted. Koga could've sworn he heard Inuyasha's faint laughter echo back to him. "Koga! Where's Inuyasha?" Miroku asked Sango, Shippo,

and himself rode up on Kirara. "Stupid mutt left in his own," Koga said grinding his teeth. "What do you mean he left on his own?" Sango asked.

"He left to find Kagome on his own," Koga replied. _But I'm going to beat him to her._ "I'm going on my own too," Koga said before running at normal

pace down a different corridor than Inuyasha.

Sango's P.O.V.

"It seems like every time we catch up we're left behind again," Sango sighed. "I agree with you," Miroku said. "There's no point in trying to follow

them so let's go our own way," Sango replied. "Kirara let's go," Sango said. Just as Kirara was about to take flight she shuddered. Then she

collapsed to the ground cringing. "Kirara!" Sango shouted. Then Kirara shifted form. She had been forced back into her smaller demon form. Sango

sprinted forward to pick up her now unconscious neko youkai. "So I was right," Sango murmured. "Right about what?" Miroku questioned. "We are

in a maze," Sango replied. "My father and the other demon slayers had come across one before, the corridors constantly shift and whenever you

look back the entrance you came in is gone," Sango continued. "Many demons live in them and I assume it's because of how hard it is to find

anything in here," Sango finished. _It always makes me sad to talk about my family. But I can't let Miroku see me cry._ Sango's eyes betrayed her. Little

drops of moisture leaking out of the corners of her eyes. "Sango are you okay?" Shippo asked. "I- I'm fine," Sango replied but her voice faltered.

Sango started sobbing. Miroku walked over and took Sango in his arms. "Shhh… Sango its okay," Miroku cooed. "Miroku I'm-," Sango started but

was interrupted. "Shhh… I know you miss your family there's no need to apologize," Miroku said soothingly. Sango cried a while longer. "Thank you

Miroku, I think I'm okay…" Sango was cut short by noticing Miroku's hand sliding further and further down her back until he was touching her butt.

"Miroku you PERV!" Sango shouted. SLAP!! "When will he ever learn?" Shippo sighed shaking his head.


	5. Amarante and Kirei

**Srry it took sooo long I had so much homework then I got sick…..but now here is the next chapter. Pleez review and tell me how u liked it. :D btw **

**Raion: lion**

**Neko: cat**

**Hanyou: half demon**

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

"Inuyasha…," Kagome mumbled. She started to wake up. Kagome opened her eyelids

revealing her chocolaty orbs. She blinked a few times trying to remember what happened.

Then Kagome tried to rub her eyes but realized she couldn't move her hands. She had

both hands and feet tied to a chair.

_Ugh… now I remember. I have to get out of here and return to Inuyasha. I wonder how_

_long I've been gone. _Kagome struggled with the ropes again. _It's no use. But I can't give up._ Kagome concentrated and focused all of her senses. _I am a miko maybe this could work. If I focus my powers on getting these ropes off I think it would work._ Kagome concentrated even harder. _I feel the power flowing through me. It's working!_ She felt the ropes loosening. _I can't believe this is working!_

But the bad thing about being a young miko was that large amounts of power like what Kagome was handling can't be controlled for long. By the time Kagome felt her control slipping it was too late. _They're almost off_. The last ounce of control slipped away from her. Suddenly a very bright blast of blue light covered the room. Then Kagome released a high pitched scream. The pain was so immense that she just wanted to disappear of the face of the Earth. The room's ceiling shook and rumbled. The blast knocked Kagome to the wall and shattered the chair.

_I have to get out of here but it hurts so badly. _Rock fragments continued to fall._ I'm gonna be buried if I don't leave soon._ Kagome tried to lift herself to her knees but screamed in pain. _My arm is broken. I can't move. There's no point anymore. I mean with me gone Inuyasha can be happy with Kikyo. _Kagome closed her eyes in defeat. The image of Inuyasha stayed in her mind. I'm sorry Inuyasha…I-I love you so much please forgive me.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

_What is that sound?_ Inuyasha heard rocks smash together. _That can't be good._ He ran towards the sound. Inuyasha took the left corridor and saw Kagome's crumpled form lying in a room with boulders piling around her getting ready to fall any second.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he sprinted towards her. He kneeled next to Kagome and saw her bruised body and broken arm. "No, this can't be happening," Inuyasha murmured. Suddenly boulders tumbled to Earth landing inches from Kagome and Inuyasha. _I have to get her out of here._ Inuyasha carefully scooped up Kagome in his arms. The he sprinted towards the exit. You'd be surprised how fast he could run even as a human. Boulders crashed to the ground right where Kagome was laying seconds ago.

Inuyasha ran until his legs were numb. When Inuyasha stopped running he looked down at Kagome. "Please Kagome open your eyes," Inuyasha pleaded._ Kagome I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. If I wasn't so stupid as to let you go off on your own none of this would have happened. Whoever took you will regret the day he ever crossed me. I swear nothing will ever happen to you again._

Kagome's P.O.V.

Kagome's eyelids fluttered open._ I thought I was dead._ "Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled. "You're safe now Kagome," Inuyasha murmured. "Everything is okay now." Kagome snuggled in closer to his chest. "Kay," she smiled as she drifted back to sleep.

Koga's P.O.V.

Koga came to a halt after running for at least twenty minutes straight._ This is so tiring without jewel shard's power. How do people do this? _Koga sat down breathing heavily. _I can't give up on finding Kagome though._ Suddenly a blood curdling scream echoed from somewhere else in the maze. Koga just about jumped out of his skin from surprise. But he got over it quickly and jumped up from the damp rocky ground. Another scream soon followed the first._ Man, I don't have time for this._ "Someone please help!" The mysterious voice screamed.

Koga sighed and even though he was short of breath he let his conscience get the best of him. So he started jogging towards the voice. _As soon as_ _I'm done here I've got to continue looking for Kagome._ _Stupid guilty conscience now I'm wasting time that could be used searching for Kagome._ While Koga was in deep thought process he didn't notice two figures running at full speed towards him… nor did the two figures. Koga collided with one of the figures sending them crashing to the ground.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Koga yelled. He could now see the two young girl hanyous in front of him. They both looked to be the age of sixteen. The girl Koga had run into had beautiful waist long sandy brown hair. On top of her head were two raion ears. She wore a white kimono with purple irises. The yellow sash around her stomach showed how slender she was. Then she looked up and Koga saw her piercing emerald colored eyes. Koga jumped up off the ground and brushed himself off.

"Amarante, are you alright?" asked the standing hanyou. "Don't worry about me Kirei I'll be okay as soon as this jerk apologizes," the sandy brown haired hanyou said calmly.

"Excuse me, but I didn't do anything!" Koga yelled. Amarante picked herself up off the ground and got in Koga's face. "You knocked me down and I want an apology," she stated. _Whoa this girl's got a backbone._ After a couple seconds of silence from Koga Amarante got annoyed.

"You just gonna stand there and gawk or are you gonna apologize?" Amarante questioned. That snapped Koga out of his trance. "I didn't do nothin' worth apologizing for," Koga commented as he turned his back and started walking away. That was the last straw. "You arrogant, self-centered, jerk! How can you just walk away? First, you run into me then you yell at me then you refuse to apologize! What is wrong with you?" shouted Amarante. Koga quickly spun on his heel to respond to her. "You know what-" Finally Kirei cut into the argument.

"Both of you just stop!" she shouted. Koga hadn't really noticed her much before now. She had pitch black hair tied up in a bun with neko ears lying on top of her head. Kirei also had stunning yellow eyes. She was wearing a kimono that cut of mid thigh. It was baby blue with a white sash. Kirei turned to look at the other hanyou. "Uhh…Amarante, do you remember why we were running in the first place? Well just to refresh your memory we were running to get away from a demon that should actually be getting here soon," Kirei remarked sarcastically. Amarante sighed. "I hate it when you're right." Amarante turned to glare at Koga. "Sorry to cut out time together short but we're kinda in a hurry." Amarante brushed past Koga with Kirei at her heels. "See ya later wolf," Amarante called over her shoulder. Koga spun around. He saw that both girls had tails to match their ears. "Wait!" Koga yelled after them. Both hanyous turned around. "What do you want?" Kirei asked. Koga's cheeks turned red as he blushed. "Well uhhh…. maybe I could help you guys," Koga said giving the girls a sheepish grin.

**Yay so how did u like chapter 5?? Pleez review!! :D**


	6. Now what?

Koga's P.O.V.

"Are you…serious?" Amarante asked while fighting a smile.

"Why wouldn't I be serious?" Koga questioned.

"Well, after our interesting first meeting I thought you'd be glad to see us go," Amarante admitted.

"Nah, I'm not a grudge holder," Koga stated.

"Well then if you're going to help us, how about a real introduction," Kirei smiled. She held out a pale, fragile looking hand. "My name is Kirei and as you may have noticed I'm a neko hanyou," she exclaimed warmly.

Koga grasped the warm hand in his and shook firmly. "I'm Koga, new leader of the wolf demon tribe," he replied.

"Impressive," Kirei laughed. She dropped his hand and moved to the side. Amarante was next to raise her hand.

"Amarante," was all she said. Koga took the next hand in his and shook.

"Nice to meet you both, and sorry about earlier, Amarante," Koga said. Amarante's face had the expression of pure shock. Quickly recovering, Amarante tried to hide her blush while she mumbled "yeah sure… I am too." Kirei's facial expression showed absolute joy.

"So does this mean you're done fighting?" Kirei questioned. Both Amarante and Koga fidgeted uncomfortably. Kirei's grin spread, it was now ear to ear.

Kirei bounded forward, grasping the other hanyou in her long arms. "Yay! Thanks so much, I don't know how much more arguing I could have taken," she exclaimed. Amarante gave a small giggle and returned the hug. Then both hanyous let go.

"Are you ready to go?" Koga asked after feeling like he had intruded in their best friend moment. Amarante nodded. Then she said something Koga hadn't expected.

"Thank you very much, Koga, you know we both appreciate this a lot," she flashed a flirty smile while batting her long eyelashes.

"Uhhh…" Koga stuttered, but before he had the chance to say something that would have most likely made him feel like an idiot, a large demon with seven eyes, horns, and many arms and legs approached. Koga shot out a long arm and gently pushed both girls behind him.

"What do you want?" Koga called.

"That's the demon," Kirei franticly whispered in Koga's ear.

"It is none of your concern wolf, leave me the girls and be on your way," the demon retorted. Koga gave a sharp, quick laugh.

"As if .... I'm here to protect them and I will not leave them," Koga replied.

"You do not wish to fight me, that would not be a wise choice," the demon said while giving Koga a smirk.

Koga rolled his eyes. "Like you could beat me," he commented while raising his fists in battle position.

"Very well, but I warn you that I am stronger than I look," the demon bragged.

"Quit gabbin' and eat fist!" Koga shouted as he rushed forward with his fist drawn back getting ready to strike.

Sango's P.O.V.

Miroku dragged along slowly behind Sango, still in fear of her anger from earlier.

"You think she's still mad?" Miroku whispered in to Shippo who was perched on his shoulder.

"Yes, she's still mad," Sango called over her shoulder. Miroku stopped dead in his tracks with a sheepish look on his face.

"Oh uhhh…. You heard that, Sango?" Miroku asked while a faint blush spread across his features.

"Yup," Sango said, without even breaking stride. Miroku gave a long sigh and continued walking. Kirara stirred in Sango's long arms. Sango stopped mid-step and looked down at her youkai neko. Kirara opened her blood red eyes, now looking at her unfamiliar surroundings. Sango let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you're okay, Kirara," she murmured. With a joyful 'mew' from Kirara, Sango continued walking. By now Miroku had caught up with Sango and was over his embarrassment.

"So, what exactly are we looking for again?" Miroku questioned. Sango gave a slight shrug of her shoulders and looked at Miroku. "I guess we're looking for Inuyasha or an exit," she replied.

"Well, I don't see either of those things near us so let's keep going," Miroku smiled. Sango narrowed her eyes at the lecherous monk. _Don't get any ideas, monk._

"Yeah, let's keep going," Sango repeated.

"Why are you giving me that look?" Miroku's smile faded.

"It's nothing," she replied. Miroku's smile was placed right back on his face where it had been before.

Sango let out a sigh and turned her eyes back on her neko who was now playfully playing with a strand of her ebony hair.


End file.
